Telekinesis
Telekinesis was a Force Power obtainable through either side of the Force! Description The primary purpose of most telekinetic powers was to manipulate physical matter, allowing the user to touch, hold and otherwise move a target! Abilities Pull / Push Pull is a telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the user. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled! Push is the most basic application of Telekinesis and utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force! Riptide / Wave Riptide was an incredibly powerful version of Pull. While Pull was useful for bringing small items to the hand of the caster, Riptide was able to affect the environment on a larger scale, being able to violently pull multiple items into enemies or ripping enemies completely off their feet with no warning! Wave was an extremely potent version of Push and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. However, it could only target enemies in a single direction! Whirlwind / Repulse Whirlwind is a powerful form of Pull. The Force-user literally pulls the air currents around a group of enemies into a swirling vortex which is powerful enough to pick up other nearby enemies or objects to be pulled inside and brought down on the affected enemies with no warning and at high velocity! Repulse is an extremely powerful telekinetic Force power similar in function to Force Push, but on a far larger scale. Force Repulse was no more or less than a gigantic telekinetic explosion. The user would concentrate on the Force and violently push it outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, regardless of alignment, will be able to learn Telekinesis with the purchase of a Force power Holocron upon character creation! Non-Primary Characters All non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game, regardless of alignment, will be able to learn Telekinesis with the purchase of a Force power Holocron upon character creation! Use In Topic Using Telekinesis in topic will require one post between uses to recharge your powers and after each use the wait time raises by one post! In topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of Telekinesis, you acquired the power with the rank of Bendu Initiate or Sith Tyro, therefore moving up to Bendu Learner or Sith Apprentice lessens your "recharge lag" by one post. This means that if your normal lag time is 1/3+2/3+3/3+4/3+5/3, then when you rank up to the next level your new lag time would be 0/4+1/4+2/4+3/4+4/4. As you can see, each time you use this power in a topic it adds one to your lag count and each new rank both removes a lag counter and adds an effect counter! Leveling Up There are three main levels to this power and it can get a little complicated to figure out where you fit in to the scale. Basically, you start out as an Initiate/Tyro with Pull/Push, you will then move up to Learner/Apprentice and acquire Riptide/Wave and finally move up to Knight/Saber and acquire Whirlwind/Repulse. From that point on you are doing nothing but advancing your Whirlwind/Repulse abilities to attack more foes and to cost less for you to use! "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers